


Does Abigail Williams Deserve ALL The Blame For What She Had Done?

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work, The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Abigail Williams Is More Than Just An Ungrateful Brat, Anti Abigail Williams, Essay, Evidence, F/M, I Wrote This In My Junior English Class, Justice, Poor Betty Parris, Poor Elizabeth Proctor, Poor Mary Warren, Pro Elizabeth Proctor, Pro John Proctor, Religion, Selfishness, UNFAIR, Unfair Justice, Victim Blaming, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, You Gotta At Least Feel A Little Bad For John Proctor, debate, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: This is a debate whether or not Abigail Williams is someone who we can support. Will she be considered bad with the evidence in my essay or not? It's for YOU to decide.
Relationships: (Anti) John Proctor/Abigail Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Does Abigail Williams Deserve ALL The Blame For What She Had Done?

Abigail never cared for anyone but herself and Proctor during the play. Arthur Miller captures her character well. The form of his literature is very precise to the characters’ situations, their good motives to each others situations, and especially their unforgivable ones. In this essay, it will prove whether or not Abigail truly is the one to be blamed at all times. 

Here, Abigail is attempting to defend herself from the backlash that she was getting from the people of the town. _“My name is good in the village! I will not have it said my name is soiled! Goody Proctor is a gossiping liar!”_ Abigail said this to only defend herself and to try to get John Proctor. She wrongly attacked his wife so she could get John all to herself. It becomes a stronger attack when she begins defending herself without any hesitation. She declares her name is clean, ‘without a blush’, so she would try to prove that she is a good person whilst she secretly gets Proctor all to herself. She does all of this so she could keep Proctor perhaps for the rest of her life. She never has shown that she cared how his poor wife would feel.

Here, she tries to get on his good side by expressing her true feelings to him as perfectly as possible. _“You loved me, John Proctor, and whatever sin it is, you love me yet! John, pity me, pity me!”_ Abigail, once again, does a selfish attack against someone who actually ends up being Proctor himself. It is a selfish attack because she was guilt-tripping him just to get her way. She is also trying to get him to love her again, so she could only be with him for the rest of her life. The reason why she does all of this is because she has nothing better to do in her life. She is a bit isolated with the people and even her family around her. What a horrible ‘witch’ she is.

Here, Mary Warren loses her mind because the girls have become overbearing for her delicate sanity and patience. _“My name, he want my name. ‘I’ll murder you’, he says, ‘If my wife hangs! We must go and overthrow the court,’ he says!”_ Mary Warren states this to the court because Abby had manipulated her up to that point, when Mary gets the mindset to go against the victims of the court instead of the guilty. Mary was about to expose Abby’s actions, but the wicked witch of the court began to act as if there was a curse upon the courtroom. It was to spite Mary, and the poor girl finally gave in. That is how horribly corrupt Abby is. And it was all for getting John.

It is important to consider that Abigail was only a teenager. Teenagers do have trouble maturely deciding their situations and choices. Also, their emotions almost never tend to be kept in check by themselves almost all the time. They tend to not understand things completely at some points, or the consequences of their actions. However, that does not excuse the fact that Abby got many victims killed only for her to get her lover back. Like a typical teenager would, she decided that inserting witchcraft into her situation would help her get everything she always wanted to have. Just because she does not use the best judgement, does not mean that she did not know that she would be murdering a lot of people over one man she loves. Even most kids ten years old, and possibly younger, would know better than to do anything that Abby does. She even abused the ten-year-old girl Betty, daughter of Reverend Parris, for crying out loud!

All of these facts show that Abigail truly does not have a heart for anyone but her crush and especially for her own self interests. First paragraph explains that Abby despises not having John Proctor as her one and only lover for the rest of her life. The second one explains that she was trying to get him to listen to her, and only her. She tried to make him feel guilty for not having her as an eternal lover. Lastly, the third one proves that her manipulation is her true weapon to success. She was able to coax Mary Warren into going against Proctor and or anyone else to get Abby to her one solution of the problem. She wanted everyone but Proctor to get into serious trouble. She was sick of people getting in her way. If Abby truly cared about Proctor, then why didn’t she just have a REAL talk with him? Instead of begging him to stay with her forever, she could have just had a talk with him to resolve that situation. Although, Proctor never wanted to deal with her, so maybe she could have just left him alone. Either she could have reasoned with him or she could have just minded her own business. It is too bad that she was never severely punished for causing so much pain and death. Let's hope that when she met her maker, she received the appropriate punishment for her many sins.


End file.
